The Second Deatheater
by AmmieMalfoy
Summary: Before Harry, Before the reign of Voldemort-- Wait, how did he come into power? With the help of an unknowing little girl.


The Second Death Eater  
  
  
I entered the file room at the Ministry of Magic as just another intern going to retrieve a file for a superior. Crouch was the name-- Bartemus Crouch Jr. It was my first trip to the file room which I soon found held millions and millions of files-- there was probably a file on every wizard and witch that had ever lived. It was organized in chronological and alphabetical order by pure blood, half breed, or other, and even then separated into male, female, and other various species and combinations. There were hundreds of drawers on goblins and trolls, on giants and house elves. After an hour and a half of digging and searching, I found the right drawer, and found it very interesting. It was as if i'd accidently landed on a cabinet filled with the files of all great dark wizards and their followers-- the Death Eaters. Crouch was buried in the back. At first, i'd over looked it, but something was urging me to look again. I thumbed through hundreds of folders determined to find the one that had the information on this stranger, and it was then that I unearthed it from the very back of the third drawer. His folder seemed very thin but worn out as if it had been opened repetitively hundreds of times. I blew off some dust and stood up to carry it back to my superior. As I approached the door, however, something urged me again. Go on, open it up, It said. Curiosity got the best of me, so I sat down on a hard metal chair, holding the folder in my hands. Slowly, I opened it up and was amazed as stacks of legal papers and newspapers flooded the room. Quickly I shut it again, and all disappeared. "Odd," I said to myself. I wrestled my consicious again, and I came out on top. Again I opened the folder but this time it remained open. Something about this boy was calling me-- something that gave me terrifying chills but pushed forward just the same. I started with the closest stack to me, slowly picking up the first document and scanning it with my eyes. It was going to be a long night.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Get out of bed, get out of bed!" A voice yelled at me. I did my best to ignore it, pulling the covers up over my ears and rolling over. He'd never give up. Before I knew it, The boy that wanted me out of bed was jumping on my bed, careful not to land on my legs.   
"We've got practice! Get up now!" he hollered.   
  
I threw back the covers. "Okay," I said groggily. "I'm up, I'm up."   
  
The boy smiled at me. He had beautiful pearly white teeth, light brown hair that fell gently into his eyes and the build of a growing 16-year old boy. He was our quidditch captain and a chaser. I'd fallen for him the first time i'd ever seen him.   
  
"Meet me on the field in ten minutes, okay Ana?" Bart asked.   
  
"Okay," I said with a sleepy smile. As Bart turned to leave, I hollered after him. "Have you woken Ludo up yet?"   
  
Bart passed me a dangerous glance. "He's your brother, you wake him up!"   
  
True, Ludo Bagman was my older brother, but I wasn't the quidditch captain. "If you want him up, you get him yourself, eh?" and I pulled my robes over my head. Bart shook his head no, and I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh fine, I'll go get him," I gave in. Brushing past Bart, I left the 2nd year Gryffindor girl's dormitories and headed for the 6th year boys.   
  
Ten minutes later, no fail, I was on the quidditch field in my robes as the sun was beginning to rise behind the huge castle. The way the rays outlined the booming towers it gave Hogwarts somewhat of a magical look. Then again, it was a magic school, so this probably was no illusion. I mounted my broom listening intently to every word Bart had to say and flew off, chasing after the quaffle.   
  
"Way to get in there, little Bagman!" he yelled after me. My face flushed red and I grinned from ear to ear, hoping that he couldn't see me. I was in love-- completely smitten with this boy.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
We managed to win our first quidditch games by a landslide and almost had the cup in our hands when my life undecidedly changed one evening. McGonagal had caught me in the hall after midnight on my way to the 6th year boy's dormitory. My reasoning to her consisted of "I got scared and wanted to see Ludo," while the reasoning to myself remained, "I just had to see Bart", whether or not he wanted to see me. I was assigned a detention, my very first, to be served with the groundskeeper at midnight the next evening. Completely horrified at the thought of being alone with him in the middle of the night, I sulked back to my dorm where I tried to sleep but just couldnt. I would have rather died than serve a detention with the scary one-eyed man that watched over the grounds.   
The hours that day flew by as I prepared myself for my doom. I told Ludo about it and he just smiled, saying "tough luck, kid." Great, I thought to myself. My own brother won't even care when i've been murdered by that madman.   
At exactly midnight, I sulked out to the hut at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. The man was waiting there for me, and sent me to my task-- I was to go into the forbidden forest to try and find a certain odd looking plant for the herbology teacher. I knew this was going to be impossible, considering that the only light I had was the light of my wand, and i'd probably be killed by a terrible creature before I could get the chance to mutter "lumos".   
I was only half right. With my wand pre-lit, I entered the forest alone, and immediately found the plant. This won't be too bad, I thought, as I picked up another. But i'd made my assumption too quickly. At that moment, a man jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed me, causing me to drop my wand. I tried to scream, but his hand was clasped firmly over my mouth. The man dragged me to a cave nearby and lit his wand. His face was covered by a black hood, but I could see his hands. They were like mine, only bigger, and he had dirty fingernails. He set me down on the ground and told me to sit, and that if i ran, He'd kill me. I obeyed.   
  
"I, am Lord Voldemort," he said through the hood. "And you, are a very pretty little girl."   
  
I nodded, nervously twirling a strand of my long blonde hair. "And?"   
  
"And I'm becoming a powerful dark wizard. You should fear me," he said.   
  
I nodded again. "Why'd you grab me?" I asked. "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
He shook his hooded head no. "Just the opposite, my dear," he whispered. "I want you to be one of my followers."  
  
"Look, i'm just a thirteen year old girl. I can't do anything," she replied.   
  
"No, you're just not taking me seriously. With me, you can be anything you want to be. You can have anybody that you want to have."  
  
I thought about Bart, and how he was never going to notice me. I thought about my brother, who never even seemed to care. I didn't have many friends, and those that I did have were preparing to graduate. I decided to listen on.   
  
"Okay. I'll take you seriously. So, lets say I decide to follow you. What's in it for me?" I asked.   
  
He pulled the hood down off of his face, revealing a rather youngish, 20-something and terribly attractive man. "You will become the first, and most powerful of all of my followers. You will find and recruit new followers and together, we will all overcome the fake-goodness and conformity. We'll take charge, set new rules."   
  
A smile began to grow on my face as I pictured me with Bart. With only an ounce of hesitation, I gave in. "Okay, I'll join." How serious could he possibly be, anyway?  
  
He grasped my left forearm and gently placed his wand to it, burning the mark of a skull with a snake intertwined through the eyes and nose. I winced with pain, but the touch of his finger immediately removed the pain.   
  
"Ana Bagman," he said, "You have officially become my first deatheater."   
  
"Well, uh, okay then...I've got to get back to my detention if you don't mind."   
  
"Not at all," he responded, magicing up a few baskets of the plants I needed to gather. "I"ll call for you when I need you." With that, he disappeared into the woods.   
  
I cautiously gathered the baskets and walked out of the forest towards the groundskeeper's hut, not really knowing what had just happened besides the fact that I had a tattoo now that looked pretty cool, but hurt like crazy. Oh well.   
  
With my detention over, I headed back to my common room, half of me feeling the need to tell somebody about this weird rendezvous, and half saying, "Keep your mouth shut-- you're gonna get into trouble if you tell." Too tired to argue, I went to bed.   
  
I dreamt a very realistic dream that night-- so realistic that it was hard to convince myself that it was merely a dream. The man from the woods- Lord Voldemort-- was wreaking havoc over a nearby village, killing women and children, leaving his mark on as many as he could, and acting as if it was no big deal. I was in the background watching quietly, when he looked at me and said, "If you want this, you can have it. It's at your fingertips," to which I responded, "Okay," and raised my wand at a man that was approaching me angrily. Then, I heard a voice-- mine or his, i'm not sure-- yell, "Avada Kedavra" and everything went green. I, myself, was thrown backwards and hit a tree. When I opened my eyes, there were bodies scattered everywhere and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.   
  
I woke up the following morning in excruciating pain. 


End file.
